Ships do come true
by gyspywitch19
Summary: This is a Drarry one shot. Hermione likes to write fanfiction. There comes a chance to make it come true. and she goes for it


Hey, guys! So I know you think, _"Great another fiction! But wait will it get finished?"_ Well yes! This is a ONE SHOT! Yay! Okay. Also I will work on updating those other ones I have. So don't worry I will get back to it. Well enjoy this Drarry One Shot. I will be using a post made Mxlfoydraco on tumblr. It's cute. Check them out they make great post.

Let's get Started! (Heads up it's a Saturday. This is all in one weekend.)

Hermione was sitting in the window seal writing in a notebook. A smirk rested on her face as she wrote. She wrote about _love_ , in its most sensitive moments and its most heated moments. But the part where her story is not just a love story, it involved her best friend, Harry Potter, and his rival, Draco Malfoy. Yes, she is a fan girl of gay love stories. She has a strong feeling that Harry and Draco would work amazing together. She is also a girl who knows when someone looks good together.

Hermione hears someone coming but they don't notice her.

"Shut up, Blaise! It doesn't matter if he looks great in that sweater or not." Said the person coming closer, which is none other than the great star of her love story, Draco Malfoy.

"Dam it, Dray. Tell him he looks good in it!" Exclaims Blaise. Who, might we add, is very attractive to everyone in the school.

"I am not a Dam Gryffindor who is brave enough to do that," squealed Draco.

"But, he looks hot right? Tell him that! In any manner you choose." Responded Blaise.

Hermione decided to stop listening. She now has something new to add to her story. Soon the two boys left leaving a smiling girl in the window seal. She got up to leave, but she quickly remembered to cast a spell on the notebook, so no one can read it. On the way to dinner she could smell the delicious food's aroma in the air. All of a sudden, Harry runs up to her.

"Hermione? Um can I talk to you and Ron alone later? I um… need to talk to you guys about something," Harry whispered to her. He kept fidgeting as he asked.

Hermione replied in a nonchalant way, "Sure, Harry." She patted him on the back and added, "now let's get some food. I didn't eat lunch I read through it." They walked into the Great Hall together and found Ron eating like a pig. He nodded when they sat down. Harry asked him the question he asked Hermione, before. And Ron also agreed.

After dinner they walked and found an empty classroom. Hermione was watching Harry as he started to become fidgeting again. They all sat down around a table.

"I'm ah… I'm gay….." said Harry.

"Oh, cool…" Ron responded.

"I am happy you told us. Don't worry we accept you," Hermione said, but she also thought _'Now you and Draco can get together! Yes! Dreams do come true!'_

Ron, then asked out of nowhere. "Harry, have you ever you know, looked at me? Like you know _that way_?" Ron just kept looking at Harry and he was nervous to answer that question.

"No Ron. I never have." Answered Harry.

"What do you mean you've never?" responded Ron. That made Harry smile and relax. Ron isn't grossed out by him.

"Well, you're like my brother. It would be too weird," answered Harry.

"Not even once?" Ron asked while staring hard at Harry.

"Nope," he confidently replied.

"But you've thought about, _Malfoy_?" asked Ron. Which that question made Hermione jump and it started to rise her hopes a little, _more_.

"Um, recently, yeah." Responded Harry startled by the question.

"I'm gonna need a 20 inch essay on what _Malfoy_ has that I don't," Ron said irritated.

"It's not like that! Hermione, help me out here," Harry whined by the thought of having to write an essay.

Ron then asked. "Is it the hair?" Yes, he was still pushing the subject.

Hermione giggled at Ron's reactions and finally decided to join in, "I doubt that's it, he used to like Ginny. Maybe it's more about posture." Harry started hitting his head on the desk and groaning while listening to his best friends go on.

Ron then said. "I'm taller than he is Harry and he's a bit skinny to be honest. I have more bulk, you know?" By this point Harry got up and stopped listening to Ron. "Wait! Where are you going? I'm a bloody catch, come back here!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione started snickering. "There there, Ronald. I know you are." Hermione said while reassuring him.

 _(Thank_ _Mxlfoydraco, for this wonderful dialog I did add the actions but the words belong to them.)_

The next morning Hermione grabs her notebook and goes to her writing stop. She goes crazy. She filled 10 pages by the time Draco and Blaise came in argueing about Harry again, but _this_ time it is about his hair.

"His hair is just sooo sexy today!" whines Draco.

"Than tell him!" Blaise whines back. This time Hermione didn't hide her pression.

"I agree with Blaise you should tell Harry," Hermione said getting out of the window seal. Both boys jumped.

"You, you, you heard that?" Draco squeaked.

"I did, yesterday too. Last weekend as well. Want me to tell you how long I have heard?" Hermione says while smirking.

Both boys were shocked.

Hermione added. "You may be worried I am against you and Harry but that is not the case." She takes the spell off the notebook and handed it to Draco. "Read it," she said. As Draco read it he started to have a small blush, but then Blaise started reading over his shoulder and they turned the page. It got to the _heated_ part. Both boys blushed, so hard that they had to look away from the notebook.

" _Dam_ Granger, you can write." Blaise said unable to look at her.

"S-so you think I have a chance with Harry?" Draco asked shyly.

"Yes, now go now or it might be too late." Hermione smirked and added, "go and you can borrow that."

Draco gets up and leaves the room. Hermione and Blaise made eye contact and they both nodded to each other while choosing to follow Draco. They watched from afar as Draco told Harry his feelings. And they end up together. Ron sat in a corner _still_ muttering that _he_ is better than Draco. In turn that made Hermione laugh more, because, well he doesn't look at Harry that way. They are brothers. After that Blaise and Hermione became good friends. And well some ships do become true.


End file.
